Better You Than Me
by KnightandJesterArt
Summary: Sephiroth x Genesis One Shot. They share a simple moment of affection while relaxing on their day off.


Genesis was in one of those moods where all he wanted was attention. He kept begging Angeal for affection; just wanting to be held or talked to. And as it was the first time they were on vacation in over a year, all Angeal wanted, was peace and quiet. That was a hard thing to come by though, if you were roommates with Genesis.

"Angeeeaal." Genesis whined for what felt like the hundredth time.

Angeal grimaced. "What?"

Genesis pounced on his best friend's bed. "I want to cuddle."

Rolling his eyes, Angeal turned to look at his dramatic friend. "And I don't. I just want to sleep. I want to sleep in my bed, and sleep the day away. Alone." He sighed softly when he saw the disappointed look on Genesis' face. "Look, why don't you go bug Sephiroth for a bit, hmm? He has vacation too. Change things up a bit."

"Oh all right. You're no fun anymore." He pouted and climbed off of Angeal's bed. He gloomily made his way out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He slowly made his way through the many halls of Shinra, until he arrived at Sephiroth's apartment.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened a moment later, and there stood Sephiroth in nothing more than a pair of sweat pants. "Hmm? Gen? What are you doing here, is everything all right?"

Genesis frowned. "Well, I… I just wanted some cuddles and a little attention, and Angeal is being a grump. He told me to come and bug you instead of him…" He fidgeted a bit, suddenly nervous about his decision to visit Sephiroth.

However, Sephiroth simply stepped aside and gestured for Genesis to come in. "I'm all right with that. I was in one of those moods myself." He softened his expression as his redheaded friend entered his apartment. "I was still half asleep, as I'm sure you can tell." He let out a raspy chuckle.

Genesis smiled brightly. "You really don't mind?"

"Not at all." The silver haired general led the way to his bedroom. It was a simple room, set to the same Shinra standards as the other First Class apartments. A bed, a table on either side, lamps, a closet, and a dresser directly across from the bed. Sephiroth climbed into his bed and crawled under his expensive blankets. "Come on in." He patted the spot beside him with a tired smile.

"O-Okay." Genesis slowly made his way into the bed and carefully curled up against Sephiroth's chest. "Oh." He snuggled closer. "You're so warm."

Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle. "So are you." Suddenly feeling nervous himself, Sephiroth cautiously wrapped his arms around Genesis in a loose hold.

Genesis giggled a little. "You can hold me tighter than that Sephiroth, it's not like you're going to break me."

"All right." The general carefully tightened his grip and sighed softly. He nuzzled his face into Genesis' hair and smiled to himself. "I am so glad Angeal told you to come bug me. This is much nicer than staying asleep by myself for the rest of the day."

Nuzzling into him, Genesis let out a content sigh. "I couldn't agree more."

/ _Time Skip._

Angeal awoke once more around 11:00am. He found the apartment was oddly quiet, and immediately looked around for Genesis. " _Huh. Did he actually go see Sephiroth like I suggested?"_ He pondered over it for a while longer as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The longer he sat there in silence, the more he thought of Genesis. His curiosity was slowly eating away at him, and he finally decided he would pay Sephiroth a visit. He simply let himself into his friend's apartment. The three of them had decided a long time ago to give each other spare keys to each of the apartments. This way if they were worried about each other, they could simply go and check in with one another.

" _Hmm, it's pretty quiet here, too. I wonder if they're even here_." Not sure if he would see them or not, he quietly made his way into Sephiroth's bedroom. His eyes went wide and he couldn't help but smile a big, dumb smile.

There laid his two best friends; wrapped in each other's arms, and sound asleep.

Angeal shook his head and chuckled. "Well, better you than me." He left his friends to sleep in peace, smiling like an idiot the entire walk home.


End file.
